May, Ash, and the Return of Manaphy
by Gameroffortune
Summary: (Set 1 year after the events of Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea) May and Ash meet up a year later at a Contest in Unova. And guess who else shows up to the reunion? Manaphy! What happens when he not only wants to stay with May, but also wants to be with his papa? Somewhere along the way, Ash and May just may come to realize their feelings for one another. Advanceshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic ever, so I hope you'll forgive me if the characters are OOC. Reviews and suggestions are always welcome. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Old Friends Reunite<p>

Pokémon attacks flew left and right as the two finalists of the Castelia City Pokémon contest battled it out. Both Coordinators were losing points left and right. But when the dust finally cleared, only one Pokémon was still standing.

A tall and imposing Blaziken.

"And the winner of the Castelia Grand Contest is… May Maple, the Princess of Hoenn!" shouted the head judge. Cheers and applause erupted from the audience as May recalled her Blaziken. She smiled and waved to the crowd as she received her contest ribbon. However, she had something – and a certain some_one_ - else on her mind.

Three days previously, May had received a letter. She knew who it was from immediately; Ash Ketchum, her best friend and major crush. He just happened to hear that May was participating in the Castelia City contest and informed her that he'd be there, to catch up with her.

She hadn't seen him for over a year, as they had gone their separate ways shortly after they helped escort the legendary Pokémon, Manaphy, to the Sea Temple of Samiya.

Manaphy. Oh God, how she missed him. Even a year later, this was still a fresh wound for May. Even with all her other Pokémon, May still felt a sense of loneliness with neither Ash nor Manaphy around. But this new development certainly excited May. She just couldn't _wait_ to see him again! And, unbeknownst to May, Ash was just as desperate to see her.

May continued scanning the crowd for any sign of the raven-haired trainer she longed to see. True, she hadn't found him yet, or seen him at all throughout the contest, but she didn't give up hope. Ash wasn't one to break his promises.

And so he didn't. As May left the Contest Hall and started back towards the Pokémon Center she was staying at, a familiar voice called after her. A voice that was music to her ears.

"Hey, May! Wait up!" Ash yelled from somewhere behind her.

"Pika-pi!", added his small Electric-Type companion.

Turning, May was overjoyed. There was Ash, flashing her that winning smile, Pikachu perched on his shoulder. Before she knew what she was doing, May was running at Ash with all her speed, wrapping him in an enormous hug. Ash blushed, but reciprocated the display of affection. A moment later, as if realizing what she was doing, May pulled out of the hug, blushing profusely. Ash grinned at her, trying his best to hide his own blush.

"Ash, I'm so glad to see you again", began May.

"Same here. It seems like forever since we've seen each other, even if it has only been a year", Ash replied. May nodded.

"Well, why don't we take a walk while we catch up a little bit, shall we?" Ash suggested.

"Okay! How about the piers?" Ah, the ocean. The perfect backdrop for a romantic date. Even if it was just a fantasy, May wanted to cherish it.

"Sounds good to me", Ash smiled.

"Pi-ka-chu!", Pikachu agreed.

The sounds of the waves caressing the docks as Wingulls soared overhead could be heard as the pair strolled around the piers. They watched as some ships docked while others set sail.

"Wow, you've been up to quite a bit since I left", May commented as Ash filled her in on his more recent adventures.

"Yeah, though by the looks of it, you haven't been sitting around either", Ash responded. "This is your 3rd win in a row here in Unova, isn't it?"

"Yep."

Ash was impressed. He was no expert on Pokémon contests, but he could see May was pleased at her accomplishments. He loved seeing her happy, and that was enough for him. He again flashed her a winning smile as he said, "Talented _and_ pretty. Just the way you were."

May began blushing yet again. "Ash!", she protested playfully.

Ash chuckled as he drew closer to May and put his arm around her. May's breath caught in her throat as she enjoyed his touch. She wished she could just tell Ash her feeling for him, but just couldn't find a way to do so.

"I've missed you", she sighed.

"I've missed you too, May. It really does seem like forever ago when I last saw you, with Manaphy and everything".

As May recalled those fond memories, her smile began to fade, and she involuntary allowed a few tears to roll down her face. Alarmed, Ash quickly asked, "What's wrong, May?"

May gave him a weak half-smile as she replied; "Nothing's wrong, Ash. It's just… Manaphy… I still miss him…"

Ash nodded. He truly did understand. Manaphy had hatched in May's arms, and saw her as its mother. The more time she and Manaphy spent together, the more she treated him like he was her own son. As far as May was concerned, Manaphy _was_ her child. There bond was truly something special, and May had been heartbroken when Jack Walker, the Pokémon Ranger responsible for escorting Manaphy safely to Samiya, had tried to separate them. In the end, they came back to one another, which only made it even more devastating for May when Manaphy had to leave to guard the Sea Temple.

"I know, May. But I'm sure he's happy, and I seriously doubt that he's forgotten you". Ash said as he comforted May.

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

May smiled, this time a little more sincerely. "Thanks, Ash."

Suddenly, May heard something. Well, "heard" isn't exactly the right word. More "felt" than "heard". Something, a tugging at her heart. Impelling her to walk closer to the ocean.

"Ash, did you hear that?" May asked.

"Hear what?", Ash responded with a question of his own.

Suddenly, it came again. Louder.

"There! Don't tell me you didn't hear it that time?"

Ash was getting concerned now. "May, I didn't hear anything".

The sound, growing louder by the minute, now took on the sound of a voice. A small, child-like voice, calling to May.

_Mama_…

May's eyes widened. She shook her head a couple times to make sure she wasn't imagining this.

_Mama_…

"I know who's voice that is!" May exclaimed.

"Huh? You do?" asked Ash, still not having heard anything.

"Of course I do! How could I ever forget?" replied May. And with that she took off running toward one of the piers.

"May, wait! Where are you going?" Ash shouted as he took off after her, nearly throwing Pikachu off his shoulder in the process.

May couldn't stop, couldn't slow down. She absolutely _had _to get to the end of that pier! If she was right, she knew exactly who would be waiting for her there. As she skidded to a halt at the end of the dock, she looked out over the calm ocean. The voice had stopped.

May's eyes began to well up with tears. She had been so sure… So certain she was going to see him again…

Just as she felt ready to cry, a light suddenly appeared beneath the waves. It shot towards the surface at an astounding speed, before breaching the surface. May looked up and gasped, a smile overtaking her mouth once again.

"Happyyyyy!", cried the small blue and yellow aquatic Pokémon as it leapt out of the water and towards May.

"Manaphy!" May cried, overjoyed. She held out her hands as Manaphy leapt straight into her open arms, embracing her tightly.

"Love you, mama. Love you, May!", Manaphy said sweetly, repeating the last words it had said to her when they parted ways before.

May couldn't contain herself any longer. She burst into tears of joy, hugging the small Water-Type with all the love a mother could ever have for her baby.

"And I love you too, Manaphy. So much." May replied.

Noticing May crying, Manaphy became worried.

"Mana? Mama happy?" Manaphy asked, gently wiping her tears away with his flipper-like arms. This, in turn, only made May hug him tighter and shed more tears. He was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. He was just so sweet!

"Of course I'm happy, Manaphy. They're tears of happiness! I never thought I'd see you again, but now you're here. It just makes me so happy!" May said warmly.

"Pheeeeee!" Manaphy squealed happily as May cuddled him, rubbing his cheek against hers.

Meanwhile, Ash had finally caught up to May, just in time to see the entire heartwarming scene unfold. He himself was nearly moved to tears. May was absolutely beautiful when she was this happy. And he was plenty excited to see Manaphy too!

"Hey, Manaphy came back after all! I told you he hadn't forgotten you." Ash laughed.

May was absolutely ecstatic. Between her favorite boy _and_ her favorite Pokémon in the whole world both showing up, this was quickly becoming the best day of her life!

Manaphy, craddled in May's arms, suddenly yawned. _Awww_, May thought, _he must be tired after the long trip from Samiya just to get here_. May then had another thought.

"Manaphy, can you stay a while?" May asked the little Seafaring Pokémon.

Smiling, Manaphy gave a slight nod, indicating he was in no great hurry to leave.

"Yay!" May cheered, beaming. "We can go back to my room at the Pokémon Center, and you can take a nap there. Do you want to do that, Manaphy?"

"Phi, mana mana", Manaphy confirmed happily. He didn't care where they went; he was just glad to be with his mama again.

"Alright!" Then, turning to Ash, May requested, "Ash, will you come with us? Please? While you're here in Castelia, we can share my room. We need to spend some time with each other, and I'm sure Manaphy would like it if you and you're Pokémon stayed with us."

Ash was all too eager to accept, fumbling with his words as he tried to do so.

"I… uh… ye… wha… that sounds… good… sure." He managed to jumble out.

"I'll take that as a yes" May giggled.

"Mana!" Manaphy added cheerfully.

Planting a kiss on the baby legendary's forehead, May lead the way back to the Pokémon Center, with Ash and Pikachu following close behind. Ash couldn't help but smile to himself. Manaphy's back, May's happier than ever, and they had a whole room to themselves. He knew this was going to be one heck of a weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! Well, first chapter of my first fic is done! Please, give my plenty of feedback, suggestions, etc. I think I need all the help I can get. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next chapter!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I didn't expect this to be as well-received as it was. You guys are too kind ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of this story. All rights go to Nintendo for use of their characters, etc.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A Pokémon's Choice<p>

By the time they arrived at the Pokémon Center, Manaphy was already half-asleep in May's arms. They all went up to May's room, where she tucked Manaphy into bed. As she did so, he stirred gently and looked up at her.

"Mama?" he inquired.

May smiled at him as she stroked his head.

"Don't worry, Manaphy. I'll be right in here with you", she reassured him.

Feeling content, Manaphy peacefully drifted off to sleep. Pikachu, deciding to follow Manaphy's lead, jumped down to the foot of the bed, curled up, and promptly dozed off.

Meanwhile, Ash and May sat on the other bed, speaking in hushed tones so as not to disturb the sleeping Pokémon.

"Well May. A Contest victory _and_ two old friends showing up at once. This must be your lucky day." Ash said, grinning.

May smiled back at him. _More so than you realize_, she thought.

"I know!" she replied. "I can't believe Manaphy came all this way just to find me."

Ash was about to reply, but a realization slowly began dawning on him. A thought that had been forgotten in all the earlier excitement.

"Wait a minute…" he said pensively, partially to himself.

"What?"

"May, don't get me wrong," Ash began. "It's great that you and Manaphy are seeing each other again, but… isn't Manaphy supposed to stay at the Sea Temple? He must be a pretty long way from it right now…"

"He probably just wanted to visit. He must get lonely sometimes. You can't expect him to stay in that temple all the time," May reasoned.

"Yeah, but the Sea Temple is always moving, isn't it? For all we know, he might've travelled halfway across the world to find you. Who knows how long he's been looking for you? How long he's been away from the Temple? I don't think this is just a visit." Ash concluded.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying Manaphy might be here to stay. Or, at least, thinks he is."

May was silent for a moment. As she looked back at the sleeping Water-Type, she felt a rush of emotions as she considered this possibility. Shock, concern, and, most of all, hope.

"You mean… stay with me? Is that alright? Can he do that?" May whispered quickly, excitement creeping into her voice.

_Uh-oh_, Ash thought.

"Now, May, don't get your hopes up yet," he warned. "We don't know for sure yet…"

"I know, I know," May acknowledged. "It's just… Well, I'll talk to him about it later, after he wakes up."

"Alright."

/-/-/

Later, after the Pokémon had woken up, they all sat down for dinner. Trying to impress May, Ash attempted to cook a fancy recipe he had learned from his friend Cilan. It was certainly easier said than done, though he did manage to avoid starting any fires. Manaphy sat in May's lap as she fed him from a bowl of Poké Puffs, much to his enjoyment. May and Ash exchanged a quick glance with each other. Now was as good a time as any to straighten things out.

"Manaphy, sweetie?" May asked.

Manaphy tilted his head and looked up at her expectantly.

May proceeded, "It's great that you've come to see us, but don't you have to go back to the Sea Temple?"

"Phi?" Manaphy responded.

"I mean, you're only here for a little while, right?"

At this, Manaphy got a surprised look on his face. He quickly shook his head "no".

"Mana, mana!" he said emphatically.

Again, May and Ash exchanged glances. Ash was still puzzled, though he did have a slightly apprehensive expression on his face. May, however, slowly began to smile.

"So, you're not here for a visit?"

Manaphy again shook his head "no". Frustrated by his woefully limited vocabulary, Manaphy struggled to think of a way to express his intentions.

"Mana", he began. "Phi. May mama. Manaphy love mama. Manaphy love you, May! Mana happy! May happy! Mana…" Manaphy paused, struggling to think of a word. "…Mana want May." he finished, hugging May affectionately.

For at least the third time that day, May was on the brink of tears.

"You mean it? You really wanna stay?" she asked Manaphy, returning his hug.

"Phi!" Manaphy affirmed cheerfully.

Ash watched warily as they snuggled. He was quite conflicted about the situation. On one hand, he wanted nothing more than May's happiness. But on the other hand, he wasn't sure Manaphy should just leave Samiya. After a moment, he cleared his throat, catching May's attention.

"May, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" he asked.

"Uh, sure," May replied, setting Manaphy on the bed.

"Mama, phi?" Manaphy questioned.

"We'll be right back, Manaphy." May assured him as she and Ash stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind them.

"May… I'm not sure this is a good idea" Ash said, trying to be as delicate as possible.

"But why?" May challenged. "You heard him yourself, he wants to stay with me…"

"I know" Ash interrupted. "But we don't know a whole lot about this. He left the first time for a reason."

"But what if he hadn't actually _wanted_ to leave?" May contested. "What if he only left because he felt pressured to do so?"

There was a momentary silence as Ash considered this possibility. It was certainly true that Manaphy hadn't seemed very eager to leave. But did he really have to? Ash had no answer to that.

"I don't know." Ash stated finally. "But maybe we should consult Jackie about this. It was his mission to escort Manaphy safely to the Temple after all."

This was more than a little alarming for May.

"Ash, please don't do that yet," she implored. "He'll probably just want to separate us again. Can't we just wait a few days? I really just want to spend some time with Manaphy. And with you."

Ash watched her, seeing her eyes gaze so pleadingly into his own. His heart absolutely melted. He couldn't bear to disappoint her. He slowly nodded, his expression softening.

"Alright May, we can wait a bit." he conceded. "But we really should keep an eye on…"

He didn't have time to finish as May cut him off, throwing her arms around him as tightly as she could.

"Thank you, Ash, thank you so much!" she exclaimed.

Ash grinned. That had certainly cheered her up.

"No problem… May, I can't breathe…"

Embarrassed, May quickly released him.

"Well, since we're all going to be together for the time being, we may as well enjoy ourselves. How about a late-night swim down at the beach?" Ash suggested, changing the subject.

"Sounds like a plan." May agreed as they turn and entered the room.

"Mana!" Manaphy cheered as he jumped back into May's arms. Pikachu leapt onto his usual perch on Ash's shoulder.

"Just give me a few minutes to change and we'll head out." Ash said as he grabbed his things and headed into the other room.

May sighed longingly as he closed the door. She had enjoyed travelling with Ash and their other friends, but having this time with just the two of them was something she wouldn't trade for the world.

Manaphy noticed as well, and he smiled knowingly up at May.

"Mama happy" he commented.

Smiling at him, May gently stroked his head as she replied.

"Yes Manaphy, I am happy. Happier than I've been in a long time."

* * *

><p><strong>So Manaphy has opted to stay with May! So cute! ^_^ Hopefully this'll go over well if Jackie gets involved…<strong>

**Just to give everyone a heads-up, I probably won't be updating as frequently as I have these first two chapters. The only reason I was able to start this story at all was because this was the first free weekend I've had in quite a while. I'll do my best to update weekly, but don't be alarmed if I go a week or two without updating. I'm not gonna abandon this story ;) So, until next time, adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of this story. All rights go to Nintendo for use of their characters, etc.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Rangers and Revelations<p>

May awoke to the rays of the early morning sun peeking out from behind the curtains. Manaphy lay beside her, still sleeping, his arms loosely clinging to her. May rolled over slowly, doing her best to get out of bed without waking him. As she got up, she looked to the other bed, where Ash and Pikachu were both sound asleep. Ash turned over once, muttered something in his sleep, and then resumed snoring. May giggled at how cute he looked.

Unfortunately, the tranquility of the scene would not be reflective of the day's events. May remembered, with a bit of dread, who was coming today to give his "official" opinion of the situation with Manaphy.

Jack Walker, preferring "Jackie", was the Pokémon Ranger whose assignment it had been to protect Manaphy from Phantom the pirate en route to the Sea Temple. It was during this incident that the bond between May and Manaphy developed, and also when Ash and May began to truly recognize their feelings for each other.

Jackie was a good Ranger, though he had a tendency to put the mission above all else. This had caused him to be unnecessarily harsh when trying to get May to stay away from Manaphy. May tried not to hold a grudge, but she certainly was in no rush to hear what he had to say about this. Despite May's protests, Ash had insisted on contacting him, just to be on the safe side.

Ash and the Pokémon awoke shortly, and they all sat down for breakfast. Ash could sense how uneasy May was, and tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry, May. I'm sure everything will work out." he said calmly.

This did little to alleviate May's fears, though she managed to smile in response.

"I hope so, Ash. I don't think I could stand it if…" she trailed off, leaving the statement unfinished, but painfully clear.

"Don't think like that. Jackie's a pretty reasonable guy, I'm sure he'll understand once we explain everything to him."

May nodded, but said nothing. She bit her lip as she looked down at the small blue Pokémon seated in her lap, munching happily on a few berries as it smiled up at her. May felt a twinge of pain in her heart at the idea that they might be separated again.

Though Ash hid it, he was feeling no shortage of anxiety himself. He didn't want Manaphy to leave. Not again. Both May and Manaphy would be inconsolable if they were forced apart. And, for Ash anyway, Manaphy gave them something to bond over. Something that never failed to put May in a good mood.

Letting the conversation end, they finished their breakfast in silence and proceeded to get ready for the day.

/-/-/

The salty smell of the sea hung in the air as Ash and May stood on the pier, watching as the distant ship approached. Jackie had promised to come as soon as possible, and had called just a short while earlier to inform them that he'd be there soon. May held Manaphy a little closer as the ship came closer.

Eventually, the ferry arrived and docked at the port. Almost unconsciously, May reached down and grabbed Ash's hand. Ash was a bit surprised, but didn't pull away. Rather, he closed his hand firmly around hers.

"Everything will be fine." Ash offered, to which May did not respond.

They watched the crowd file off the boat for a few minutes before they spotted Jackie. Releasing May's hand, Ash walked quickly towards him.

"Hey, Jackie!" he called, waving.

Spotting them, Jackie walked over and smiled as he greeted them. Business might come first, but he didn't have to be serious _all_ the time.

"Ash, May! Long time no see! Glad we're meeting under happier circumstances this time." he said.

May smiled nervously as Manaphy waved and greeted Jackie with a cheerful "Mana!".

Seeing Manaphy snuggled in May's arms, Jackie figured he'd better get things back on-topic.

"Well", he started, "I came as soon as I heard you guys were having a little trouble involving a certain Prince of the Sea."

"Oh, it's really no trouble at all…" May began.

"I'll be the judge of that." Jackie stated bluntly, cutting her off. Seeing the look on her face, though, he softened up a bit.

"Well", he continued, "we don't need to talk about this here. Why don't we discuss this over lunch? My treat."

Ash and May exchanged a quick glance. May's concern was plain as day, and Ash gave her a smile and a reassuring nod as they followed Jackie.

A few minutes later, they were all sitting around an outdoor table at the restaurant. Jackie listened with rapt attention as Ash told him about Manaphy's appearance and seeming unwillingness to leave. He listened in silence, and Ash wished he would give some meaningful insight.

Finally, he spoke up.

"Your analysis of the situation does seem to be correct, Ash." he agreed. "Now that just leaves the question of what to do."

At this, May, Ash, Manaphy, and even Pikachu stared at Jackie with anticipation. Jackie sighed. He didn't at all like what he had to tell them.

"I'm afraid I'll have to be taking Manaphy back to the Sea Temple."

"What!?" May yelled, horrified. "Why?"

"Phi, mana!" Manaphy cried as he clung desperately to her.

Jackie didn't exactly have an answer to that. The details about the Manaphy assignment had been vague at best, and had only stressed the importance of getting Manaphy there.

"Well…" Jackie faltered, "The assignment of getting Manaphy to the Temple was high-priority, so his continued presence there must be imperative."

"But that doesn't make sense! Manaphy can find the Temple anywhere, at any time, so why does he have to be there _all _the time?" May insisted. She wasn't about to give up her baby without a fight.

"What do _you_ know about it?" Jackie retorted.

"By the sound of things, no less than you do!" Ash shot back, surprising everyone. He wasn't about to let anyone, not even a Pokémon Ranger, talk to May like this.

Jackie was getting angry now. Not because of what was said, but because of the truth in it. All things considered, he knew frustratingly little about the specifics of this.

"Look, this mission was my responsibility. I have my orders, which I intend to follow." he responded. The excuse sounded weak, even to him.

"But you need to think about what's best for Manaphy!" May urged. "He clearly doesn't want to go back, and there's really no way you can force him to stay there."

"She's right." Ash agreed. "If Manaphy found May once, he'll do it again. Nothing you can do can stop that."

Jackie was silenced as he considered this. He knew they were right, and he had no other solution. Pokémon had as much a right as anyone to decide what they wanted. He knew this. And he also knew that causing unnecessary pain would solve nothing.

He looked at each of their faces. Their eyes were fixed expectantly on him. He sighed deeply, knowing how unprofessional what he was about to do was.

"It might not be my place to do this, but I can't actually think of a good reason not to allow this." he admitted. "If Manaphy wants to stay with you, he can."

The moment those words were spoken, May was on her feet, cheering and hugging her little Manaphy, who was also chattering away excitedly. Before Jackie knew it, May had flung herself at him and wrapped him in a hug, a stream of half-cried "thank you"s pouring from her mouth. Jackie smiled awkwardly and looked at Ash over May's shoulder.

"Is she always this… affectionate?" he asked.

Ash just laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "You get used to it." he replied, grinning.

/-/-/

It was already pretty late by the time Ash and May saw Jackie off. He had assured them he would handle any objections his superiors might have, and left only after another deluge of thanks from May.

May had decided to call it a night, but Ash, never one to pass up on a chance to train, took Pikachu and went to see if any night-shift workers at the Battle Company were up for a challenge. He said he'd be back later, so May took an already-asleep Manaphy and headed back to the Pokémon Center.

When they arrived, May carefully placed Manaphy in bed as she went into the other room to change. No sooner had she finished getting ready than a small voice called to her.

"Mama?" it called, softly but fretfully.

May smiled as she hurried back into the bedroom. Being a mother was a full-time job, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Yes Manaphy, I'm right here". she said soothingly as she walked over to him.

The little Pokémon smiled at her, and then began to look around the room with a puzzled expression on his face. May wondered what was bothering him. Finally, he turned to May.

"Mama? Where… papa?" he asked.

This caught May off guard. She had never heard Manaphy call anyone "papa" before. Who was he talking about? Unless…

"Manaphy? Who's your papa?" May asked, feeling as though she already knew the answer.

Manaphy stared up at her with a dumbstruck expression, as if she had just asked the easiest question in the world. When he realized that she wasn't joking, he giggled as the rounded tips of his antennae began to glow. He raised them and gently pressed them against May's forehead.

May found herself a year in the past, inside one of her most cherished memories. She, Ash, Max, and Brock were all aboard the ship escorting Manaphy to the Sea Temple. The ship had stopped momentarily to give everyone a rest, and they had taken the opportunity to play with Manaphy. Eventually, May and Ash found themselves swimming underwater, side by side. As they did so, a school of Luvdisc surrounded them for a few moments. It was a truly beautiful moment, one that May would never forget.

May was brought back to the present as Manaphy, seemingly satisfied, withdrew his antennae.

May knew the answer. She had known, all along, what the Luvdisc symbolized. What that moment had truly meant. Now she had confirmation.

Ash.

Ash was Manaphy's papa.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew. This took a little bit longer than expected. Apologies if that was a little predictable, I know this probably wasn't one of my better chapters. Still, I hope you enjoyed anyways. Until next time, my friends! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah, I suppose I should have mentioned this earlier, but the characters are not their canonical ages. Ash is 16, May is 15.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of this story. All rights go to Nintendo for use of their characters, etc.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Love and Family<p>

No matter how hard she tried, May just couldn't fall asleep that night. Thoughts buzzed around in her head like a swarm of angry Beedrill, refusing to shut up and let her sleep. Over and over, she replayed various scenarios in her head: how she would confess her feelings to Ash, how he would react, and so on. She had never found the perfect moment to let him know, but she knew tomorrow would have to be it. Tomorrow was the last day of Ash's stay in Castelia, and May knew she couldn't put it off any longer. She didn't know when, if ever, they would see each other again.

Beside her, blissfully unconcerned, Manaphy slept soundly. Looking at the small Pokémon, May's resolve to confess her love to Ash was strengthened. With the revelation that Manaphy considered Ash his father, May had an opportunity. A perfect opening to let Ash know. It wouldn't be fair to Manaphy to let Ash leave without knowing just how much they cared about him. But there was still the matter of how she was going to go about telling him.

Before going to bed, May had "discussed" with Manaphy how she should approach Ash. Manaphy, in all his child-like innocence, couldn't see what the big deal was. "Tell papa, 'love you'!" was Manaphy's only advice. "Papa love you too, mama!" the little Prince had assured her.

Thinking back on it, May wished it was that simple. But at the same time, Manaphy always had a calming effect on her. Something about the little Pokémon's words had reassured her, if only slightly. Regardless, she knew that it was a chance she was going to have to take, and that she would always regret it if she didn't. Sighing quietly, May slowly drifted into a restless sleep.

/-/-/

"May… Maaayyy…"

"Ungh" May moaned sleepily as she reluctantly opened her eyes to see who was shaking her awake.

"Ash?" she asked as the young trainer came into focus, grinning sheepishly.

"Whatever it is, can't it wait? It's only…" But May's complaints were silenced as she looked at the clock. She shot straight out of bed, now fully awake.

"It's ten o'clock?! You leave in two hours!"

At those last few words, Ash felt his smile slip slightly. He had dreaded leaving May again, but he was determined to make these last couple hours meaningful.

"I know. That's why I woke you up; I wanted to see if you wanted to, y'know, spend the time together." Ash replied. "Maybe… I dunno… one more swim at the beach?"

"Of course!" May said, beaming. "Just give me a few minutes to get ready."

Smiling, Ash nodded as he stepped into the other room. As he did so, he turned to Pikachu.

"Well", he said quietly, "I suppose this is the closest to a date with May I'll ever get. And we're going to make it mean something."

"Pika-pi" the Electric Mouse Pokémon agreed.

Meanwhile, May was silently cheering. She had the opportunity. The scene was set. Smiling from ear to ear, she turned towards Manaphy, who had also awoken in all the commotion.

"With some luck, this day is gonna mean something." she said.

"Mana!" Manaphy happily agreed.

Half an hour later, Ash, May, and their respective Pokémon were walking on the hot sand of the beach. It was a beautiful day; warm, sunny, not a cloud in the sky. Both trainers had released some of their Pokémon to enjoy themselves. Most were content to just lie on the sand and sun themselves, but Ash's Oshawott and May's Wartortle immediately took to the waves. Manaphy, eager to join the fun, sprung out of May's arms and splashed into the ocean, playfully chasing the two other Water-Types. May dove in as well, but noticed Ash hanging back.

"Ash? Aren't you coming?" May called back.

"Uh... uhh…" Ash stammered. In reality he had been staring at May. Her swimwear was… appealing, to say the least. Not too revealing, but by no means modest.

Blushing, he quickly came up with an excuse.

"I was just thinking of… working on my tan?" he offered.

He was answered by a low-powered Water Gun attack which nonetheless knocked him off his feet and left him thoroughly soaked. He sat up and looked to see a giggling Manaphy and May with a sly smile on her face.

"Hey!" Ash laughed. "That was a cheap shot!"

"Well, what're you gonna do about it?" May taunted back playfully. "You're not gonna take that sitting down, are you?"

"No, I'm not." Ash replied as he started towards the water.

"Well, you'll have to catch us first!" May called back as she and Manaphy dove underwater, Ash and Oshawott close behind.

With their Pokémon by their side, the two proceeded to have the time of their lives. Laughing, splashing, smiling. Just enjoying each other's company more than anything.

Finally, exhausted but happy, they dragged themselves back onto the beach and returned all but their two main Pokémon to their Poké Balls.

May figured the mood was right. It was now or never. She exchanged glances with Manaphy, who gave her a slight nod. Taking a deep breath, she walked over and sat down next to Ash.

"Hey, Ash?" she started.

"Hmm?" Ash responded, still smiling.

"I… uh… think Manaphy has… something to tell you."

Ash raised an eyebrow at this. He turned to the small blue Pokémon.

Wasting no time, Manaphy jumped straight into Ash's arms. This caught him a little off guard, but not as much as the next thing Manaphy said to him.

"Love you, papa!" Manaphy exclaimed happily, snuggling into Ash's chest.

Ash stared blankly for a second, speechless. Then his eyes widened as he looked down at the Pokémon in his arms.

"Manaphy… did you just call me…" Ash hesitated.

"Papa!" Manaphy finished. "Ashy papa, May mama!"

At this, Ash's face turned a deep shade of red.

"May, are you hearing this?" Ash asked, looking up at May.

But May wasn't denying any of it. She smiled and moved closer to Ash.

"I've got something to tell you, too." she said as she leaned in.

"Ash, I think we're more than just friends. I want us to be more than just friends. I…" she trailed off, unable to find quite the right words.

Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing. The girl of his dreams, telling him she liked him?

"You mean…"

May was still struggling to say what needed to be said. But something, a part of her, decided that actions speak louder than words.

"... this is what I mean." she finished. With that, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Ash's with all the passion she possessed.

The thought of resisting didn't even cross Ash's mind. He leaned into the kiss with just as much passion as the two wrapped their arms around one another, pulling each other into a loving embrace. They broke off briefly for need of air, but then went right back at it with no less fervor.

Manaphy and Pikachu exchanged glances and smiled. This was truly a special moment, and even the Pokémon could feel it.

Finally, the two trainers released each other and stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Ash Ketchum. I always have." May said, without a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"And I love you, May Maple. Ever since we split up, not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about you." Ash replied sincerely.

"Then let's not make that mistake again. Please, Ash, I want to come with you." May pleaded. "I never want to leave your side. Whatever you go through, I'll go through. Any challenges we face, we face together."

Ash met her gentle gaze. He could see how serious she was.

"You're sure you wanna come with me?" he asked.

"Absolutely." she replied.

Ash nodded. Nothing could have possibly made him happier than he was at that moment.

"Geez, then we better get going! We're gonna miss the ferry!" Ash exclaimed, suddenly coming back to reality.

He started to get up, but felt May's hand grab his and pull him back down.

"What's the rush? Can't we just stay here one more day?" May asked dreamily.

"I… suppose we can." Ash relented, grinning.

"Phi!" Manaphy chimed in happily. "Love mama and papa!"

"Pika! Pi-chu!" Pikachu agreed.

Ash and May smiled as they pulled their two Pokémon into a group hug.

It was a truly beautiful sight. The perfect family, together at last.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, the moment we've all been waiting for!<strong>

**Sorry about the long wait, I really should have finished this sooner. I also hope you'll forgive my lack of ability to write convincing romance scenes :/**

**I just want to wish you all a merry Christmas and a wonderful holiday season. You guys are really a blessing, and I want to thank you all for your encouraging words and support for this story. I'll try and update more often, but until then, happy holidays! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy New Year's, everyone! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of this story. All rights go to Nintendo for use of their characters, etc.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: An End, and a New Beginning<p>

The next morning, Pokémon and trainer alike awoke bright and early. Ash and May were in high spirits as they went about preparing for their departure from Castelia, no doubt vivified by their newly-declared commitment to one another. With a spring in their step, the two ate breakfast and began packing. The ferry wouldn't be leaving for another couple of hours, so there was no need to rush. They had plenty of time to just revel in the fact that they were finally together.

"So, Ash," May began, "You never did tell me: where exactly are we going?"

"Driftveil City." Ash replied. "We won't be there for long, though. I defeated the Gym Leader there just before I came back here. We're planning on heading to Mistralton City as soon as I get back." With a wink, he added "I'm sure, with all the places we'll be going, there will be plenty of Contests."

May smiled and nodded, but her response surprised Ash.

"Ash, as long as I get to be with you, I wouldn't care if I never won another Contest again. Just knowing that you're beside me, rooting for me every step of the way… that would be enough for me." she replied, reaching over and taking his hand.

Ash blushed slightly at this. _Man_, he thought, _how could I ever be blessed with such a woman?_

They finished packing soon after, and still had a little time to kill. Suddenly, Ash remembered something. He looked over at May, who had Manaphy seated in her lap.

"Hey, May?" he asked. "I nearly forgot, but have you actually caught Manaphy yet? Just to make it 'official'?"

May paused for a second, looking down at Manaphy.

"Y'know, I don't think I have." she replied, readying a Poké Ball.

"Wait." Ash said quickly. He dug around in his bag for a minute before producing a strange, solid-red ball.

"It's called a Cherish Ball." Ash explained, seeing May's puzzled expression. "It's supposed to commemorate some sort of special event or something. I think we've got enough of an occasion to commemorate." he finished with a grin.

May graciously accepted the ball before turning back to her little Seafaring Pokémon.

"Manaphy? You only have to be in here for a minute, okay sweetie?" she said.

Manaphy was more than happy to agree. May touched the Cherish Ball to Manaphy's forehead, and he went inside. After only a single shake, the confirmation click sounded. No sooner had this happened than the ball burst open and the little Water-Type jumped back into May's arms.

"Happy!" he squealed joyfully. He was finally a part of May's team, and nothing could have made him happier.

"Thanks, Ash." May said as she leaned over and gave Ash a quick peck on the cheek.

"No problem." he replied, blushing again.

15 minutes later, hand-in-hand and Pokémon by their sides, Ash Ketchum and May Maple boarded the ferry waiting to take them to begin their new life together.

/-/-/

There they sat, a few hours later, in their cabin. Pikachu and Manaphy had both dozed off, and May had followed suit. She slept now, her head resting on Ash's shoulder.

Ash watched her and the Pokémon as they slept, a small smile on his face. He sighed deeply, contemplating their future together. He knew things wouldn't always be smooth sailing. Every part of his adventure up to this point had proven that. He knew there would be challenges. He knew there would be times when their resolve, and even their love, would be tested. And he knew that, unfortunately, he would probably end up dragging May into some rather unpleasant things.

But at the moment, all those concerns seemed so distant and insignificant. Because right now, with May next to him and their loyal Pokémon alongside them, he felt as though he could take on the world. And he knew he would. He knew they _all_ would. As a family.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes friends, the fic is over, but the story is just beginning! A sequel (more of a continuation actually) is already in the works. Please do check back in with me periodically, because I should have the first chapter of the sequel posted by the end of the month!<strong>

**Again, I just want to thank you all for your support and words of encouragement. You guys are really awesome, and you've made me feel a lot more passionate about my writing. I hope you continue to read, support, and enjoy the sequel, which will pick up right about where this one left off. So until then, see ya!**


End file.
